EVERY STORY BEGINS WITH A TAIL PART 2 OF 3
by AlphaScorpio
Summary: im not dead, and niether is this story. someone is back awhile later of the relization of leos parents death
1. summer vacation part 1

**ok, we are back, sorry for the wait, got bored and couldint think of a way to start this off, so lets just wing it, im past over due on waiting, so lets try this, now**

**ESBWA"T" PART 2 OF 3**

**CH1: summer vacation part 1**

**leos house**

leo had thrown his backpack in the closet, for this was the first day of summer vacation, and he had no worries

"finally, time to kill those brain cells i used up over the year" leo said walking out of the room, and sliding down the stair rail

"if you break your arm, im not taking you to the hostbittle, leo" scott said watching the news

"whats the worst that caAAAHHHHHHHHHHH*CRASH*" leo fell off the rail onto his stomach, seconds later raised and arm"i am ok!"

"i did't ask if you were" leo got up off the floor and leaned on the couch

"why are you always watching the news" leo asked

"just incase something happens i can get to work" scott said turning the tv off and started to the door"i wont be back till midnight, so dont get yourself killed" and with that*click*

_'again, stuck here by myself, scott is the worst uncle i could have had, well, except cousin roman, every time im in the same location its "hey cuz, want to do this" god, shut the fuck up'_

leo was thinking to himself so much he did't notice a pink fur ball sneak in through the front door, which was right in front of him

**aeris**

_'is he blind or something, he is looking at me, but hes like, blackedout, better give the moron a wake up call'_

**back to 3rd person **

aeris snuck up to leo and got close to him and inhaled

"WAKE THE FUCK UP YOU IDIOT!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" leo said falling on his back"dammit, im 13, i dont need a fucking heart attack!"

"shut up, now we need to make a plan for the summer vacation 2011" aeris said picking leo up by the arm

"lets see, video games, beach, waiting for new releases, tv, beach, and video games" leo said counting

"well, we need something else, something new?" aeris said

"how about we find out what happened to my parents, scott wont tell me, but we can do it" leo said

"ahh, add a little, mystery into this vacation, eh" aeris said leaning on the couch

"i dont know, i just want to know what happened" leo said shrugging

"ok, we will do that next month, spend 1 month playing games, swimming, random stuff, another is to find your parents, play video games, and releases, oh and swimming, and last month, anything we want, haha" aeris said with her hands in the air counting all the activites

"i guess that'll do, so lets play some black ops, even though how much it sucks, its funny killing people in realistic graphics" leo said jmping on the couch

"fine" aeris said sitting down

**nuke town, 500 hours**

leo was sitting on the bed, waiting for the match to start, him, aeris, and other team members we're fighting against black clouds, them, blue thunder

"leo stop playing with the gun, the match is gonna start in a second" aeris said to leo

"kay, so you think we have a chance here?" leo saked standing up

"uhh.."aeris said looking at her team mates, one was looking down the barrel, another one was juggleing grenades, and 2 others were knife battleing"...no"

"sounds good to me" leo said raising his hand up in excitment

*facepalm"we're dead" aeris said sighing

**3**

**2**

**1**

**GO!**

and with that the match started, leo ran down the stairs into the garage, aeris broke the window and started takeing down the enemy with a sniper of some sort, and the other members just ran across the parking lot taking down what fortunaly they could

"leo, tons are heading towards your location, get ready or run*click*" aeris said into a microphone

"*click* copy that, i see them, 3 i would say*click*" leo said back, and went to the out side of the garage and got ready

"where is that little grey fuck, i saw him in here" the enemy said looking around

*dink, dink, dink* a sound said under their feet

*looks down*"OH FUCK, GRENAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the enemy could say before the explostion sent them strait to hell

"suckas, you just got beat by a grey fu...uuu..."leo said until something was punctered into hid back

"what was that, moron" the enemy said laughing

leo calapsed onto the ground and the enemy went into the house

"now for the pink bitch"

"not so fast*BAM* second chance retard" leo said laughing

the enemy went down flipping leo off, ad bled to death

*click*"aeris, im wounded, can you send someone to help me up before i die" leo said coughing

"yeah, one moron isint dead, so ill send him down there" aeris said before clicking off

a few moment later, leo was back on his feet and ready to fight

**several minutes later**

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**END**

as the screen read, indecated the match was over blue thunder has won the match

**REAL LIFE**

"ohhhhh, who said we did't have a chance, haha" leo said jumping up

"ok, so we did awesome, better then losing" aeris said

"of course, so next month right, we start looking for my parents?" leo asked with a questionably looking face

"yeah"

**oh no, is leo closer then we thought to finding out the truth, maybe maybe not, i dont knoe haha**

**so i havint played online, nor played black ops for a year now, so im just going off of what i think of it, now you'll notice in video game parts, i make it seem like they were actully there**

**so anyways hope you like the remastered part 2 of 3, so review, read and what ever the heck you want**


	2. secrets behold!

**ok, sorry i havnt got any new chapters up in awhile, been busy as hell, but no matter, im giving this a new shot, ok first, i would like to thank scott for completing 3 comics 3 mondays straight. hope for 4. ok thats all for announcements**

**ESBWA"T" part 2 of 3**

**CH.2: what do you know?**

**leos house, two weeks from the mystery month**

leo was just watching TV, as he always has for every monday morning, watching the news, see what is happening live

"one of these days, im gonna be on the news, all i have to do is be in the right place at the right time." leo said to himself, even by himself he looked around, just incase, last time he talked to himself, he got detention

***FLASHBACK***

leo was sitting in the back of the room reading the textbook, talking to himself

"why do we have to learn something that happened over a 1000 years ago, it does not effect us, one single bit, its like me being 100 years in the future and learning about 9/11" leo said out load, and i mean loud

" LEO LEONARDO! DETENTION FOR A MONTH!" the teacher yelled, slamming his fist on the desk

"why, i didint hurt anyone, words cant hurt anyone im not talking to" leo said with his arms up in deffence

"SHUT UP AND READ!" as after that, he walked off to his chair

***after class***

"your a dumbass leo, and your gonna rot in hell" aeris said to leo, giving him a smack across the head

"why...and owww" leo said rubbing the back of his skull

"first, i told you never to talk in the middle of class, and second, you should very well know MR. sawt's family dies in the twin towers!" aeris said, counting off her fingers

"oh...OH crap, that is bad"leo said, now really sad for the whole thing

"enjoy detention" aeris said walking off

***END OF FLASHBACK***

even though this time, he cant get in trouble cause thats not bad, its just a dream, but leo doesint want aeris smacking him for sounding like a idiot.

*knock knock*

"come in!" leo yelled out

'speak of the devil'

"whats up" aeris said walking in and going to the kitchen

"the cieling" leo said looking up at the spinning blade "and a deadly weapon of mass distruction!"

"you are an idiot, do you know that" aeris said flopping on the couch

"your the friend of a idiot, do your know that?" leo said acting like a lawyer

"yes, and i regret it ever since i met you"

"yet, your sitting in MY house, drinking My MTN dew!" leo said getting up to get him self one

"dont you mean, Your LAST MTN dew!" aeris said laughing

"wha... WHAT THE FUCK MAN" leo said looking at the empty box" and your soooo lazy yopu cant throw this away, well, i was gonna buy a new box anyways, AND A LOCK" leo said looking at aeris as if she comitted a murder

"ill buy it for ya, come on, lets go you big baby"

'thank you god, i save about ten bucks today' leo said praying in his head

**ONE AWESOME WALKING MOMENT LATER**

aeris and leo arived at the super market around 2PM, graduly stolling down the ile, looking for the glorrious MTN dew sign

"here we go, lest of them all, aint we lucky" leo said grabbing the 12 pack, but just then another hand grabs it to

"hey man, let go man" some hippy like guy said to leo

"come on, you can get a different drink, cant ya?" leo said not giving up on his grip

"no way, compadre, you see, i enjoy this drink soooo much, that i could ki...ki...ki... actully on second thought, you can have it, its my apoligy for your loss man, i get some Dr.P, bye" and after that, the hippy walked off

"my loss, the hell is that, what did i lose" leo said looking at aeris

"what the hell am i suppose to know, hes probebly smoking weed" aeris said giving her useral shrug

**ONE GREATFUL TRIP TO THE CASHIER**

leo and aeris where standing there, while aeris was paying, leo was looking at the magizine's

'hmmmm, gameinformer, teens, death weekly? *grabs* lets see, kid shoots up school, almost a year since misterious death of leaonardos, snow cone kille... '

leo was frozen, the hell did he just read

**DU DU DUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH**

**cliff hangers, ok sorry i havent updated in awhile, but for awhile, i might make up for it, short chapter, and what not, but big cliff hanger,**

**so reread, comment , live young, die old, and what not**


	3. the truth isint always good

**hey, hows it going guys, sorry for the mega delay on this story, just been getting to know the computer world, i use to just use it and do what every i want, now adays i get into stuff, not weird stuff other do, no, just forums and what not. ok we left of somewhere when leo found a magizene. not sure how much will go, but be greatful i aint dead. ok lets get it started in here.**

**chapter 3: the truth is not always good**

**some random store in canada, cashier #3**

'WHAT THE HECK!' leo was yelling in his head, practicly going insane, but his outside features seem like he was a statue, speechless.

"whats the matter, whats on the cover?" aeris strolled over to get a peek and began reading 'almost a year since the mysterious death of mr. and mrs. leanardo'

5

4

3

2

1...

"WHAT THE HELL!" aeris yelled and practicly ripped the book out of leos hands, if he was a statue, he would crumble to the amouyt of force.

"i know i said the same thing" leo said." quick buy it and we will read it when we get back to the house, people are looking at us weird"

**(not my best typeing of a person finding out about the death of their parents, but what the heck, im a bit rusty on typeing)**

**LEO'S HOUSE**

they just ran into the house almost knocking scott over when he was walking with a bowl of cerial "holy crap, whats the rush, did you kill someone!" scott said gaining his balance

"we *pant* found out *pant* my parents *pant* death *pass out* " leo passed out since they ran about as fast as any car on a high way

"*soda can spit out with cerial* WHAT, YOU DID!" quickly noticing that he just spit cerial chunks on aeris

"im gonna kill you later, you know that right?" aeris said, very calmly

"*gulp* yes ma'am, any ways what happened, what, who, how did you find out, they didint even tell me! this is increadable, months gone by and fin...*smack*" aeris throught the magizene at his face to shut him up

scott grabbed it and looked at it and looked with a weird face "how is a manicure gonna help us know?" fliping it over going the ad

"whoops, wrond magizene, here" aeris said blushing quickly grabing the magizene she bought

"ok, here we go... holy crap, this is it, where you use to live." scott opened it

**page 12 (ok, when you see this A'~~~~~~' its aeris talking L'~~~~~~~~' leo and S'~~~~~~~' scott)**

"investicgation has given up to the no answer of the mysteriouse death of a local family parents **L' whats they gave up already, WTF' A' leo, talk normaly, no fricken hoohaw texting laungage, anyways yeah, mest up' S' shut up, im reading' **mr and mrs. leonardo, a mysterious death locals recall as crazy as can be, they heard it, but thought it was local boy leo leonardo playing a video game **L' well, im famouse for one thing i guess'** but eventualy it got quiet, the earth shook violently in this area and this house only, around 10 pm on halloween night, the noise stopped, police then founded leo and his friend nknocked out on the ground, scars and bruises to show, ambulances rushed the two to a near by hostbittle. here are the pictures of these two in the ER. *pictures show leo and aeris knocked out and scott nearby, but as seen here as pantsman.* **S' i looked wat better in those day' A'shut up and read' L' aeris looks lest threatening when shes asleep' **the search has been shut down due to the fact what ever what here, is gone for good. but this upcoming halloween, stay inside and be very careful, govener *who ever the govener is* says halloween will be cancelled this year to keep safe. END

"well, im happy i found out, but sad halloween is canclled. but i'll live"leo said laughing

"says you" scott said, he always had a sweet tooth, always flying everywhere and taking the candy people left on the door steps

aeris and leo began laughng at scott as the day ended, their answers have been answered, and now they can enjoy their summer, but will a unexpected friend come back into play, stay tuned to hear more storyes of vg cats every story begins with a tail part 2 of 3

**not to bad foir a reentry, the ending for this chapter seems like dragon ball z haha, anyways more to come on part 2, review and re read as you please, sorry i was gone for along time, but im back for awhile, until my computer breaks. anyways, this virus might his us, but i still can continue when im gone. see ya **


	4. nomore summer blues summer part 2

**ESBWAT 2 OF 3**

**hey everyone, been awhile, im sorry for not updating, just been dealing with family and stuff. but im back, hopfuly with better grammar. haha. here goes nothin**

**Chp: 4~ nomore summer blues**

**leos house, 3 days later.**

leo was making breakfast, he was home alone, too early to see what aeris is doing, and scott has already left, so it was basicly nothing happening in the subburben 2 story house. leo was making a simple egg sandwhich, too lazy to make anything else.

after a sincier 5 minutes of everyones time, he eventually finished. not to forget to drop the pan on the floor, nearly hitting his foot

"dammit, that was too close for comfort." leo said putting his foot back on the ground

leo spent at least 3 minutes cleanig the mess, in a hurry so his food doesint cool down too much.

**abit later**

leo finished with his sandwhich and grabbed his coat, too cold in the morning and middle of the day not to go without it. he dicided to go for a stroll through the park down the street, the thing i liked to do to remind him of his parents.

**aeris's house**

aeris woke up around 6 AM and was pissed she couldint go back to bed, so she went to the bathroom to fix up the mess of her hair like every morning.

" dammit, the only down side to this nice hair is always comming it, EVERY MORNING" aeris said trying to get all the hair down.

that took up most of her time to want to do anything. she didint want to lag around the house, her parents were sleeping, so she wrote a note saying shes gonna leave for a bit.

the she headed of to the parrk to get some fresh air.

when she took a step out side, almost instantly she ran back in freezing.

"stupid stupid stupid!" she yelled at her self, forgeting her jacket then headed out

**on the street**

aeris started down the strret to the park, but couldint shake the feeling someone was following her.

**?~first person point of view**

i was hiding behind the pink cats house, waiting for her to go somewhere, seems simple enough to go and handle the complex person, the for the simple ones.

about 5 minutes she came out and started to where i think is the park, so i kept a distance.

shes smart, i know shes thinking someone behind her, but if i scope what to hide behind, ill be fine.

afte 3 minutes, i was certain that she was going to the park, so ill meet her there, so i started running through alley that got me there in a minute.

i picked out a nice bench to sit at, just sitting where im most likly to be seen, but noone should reconize me, after all, they did lose their memorys.

**leo, entrence of park, 1 minute ahead of aeris, 20 seconds earlyier then ? first person POV**

i arived at the park, decide to sit on the grass, enjoy the the feeling of it after it dried from earlier water. it was nice seeing kids have fun

about a minute later i saw some cat walk in, looks familiar, but i seen alot of the same cats around, could be anybody, but looks like hes just watching the kids and waiting for someone. im just enjoying the view of everything, not to mention the female joggers, except the old lady who gave me her phone number

*shudder*

but anyone can see a white cat, a mile away, they stick out like sore thumbs. wait a minute...

**aeris, now showing up first person POV**

well, im finally here, i think i should have rode my bike, would have been faster. alot of kids here, dont see anyone familiar, luckily i lost the feeling of a stalker awhile ago.

i started walking the the park, saying hi to people, looking at their adorable kids, one tripped infront of me. so i helped him up and told him he was ok.

i saw leo on the grass, i started to walk to him, but then i saw someones shadow from behind me, i turned to see a white cat infront of me.

**my perspective**

"can i help you sir?" aeris said shocked to see how close he was to her.

"yeah, just a little lost, sorry if i scared you, im new here, dont really know where i am, a park, all i know" the white cat said backing away

"oh, do you have a map" aeris was relieved, she was gonna punch this guy in the face

after about 10 minutes, she finally got away from the guy, thinking she hates tourists.

she finally go to leo

"whats up leo" aeris said sitting down next to him

"oh, hey! didint think you were up, just sitting here, but somethings bugging me." leo said happy to see aeris, but looking back at the white cat.

aeris looked to see leo was looking at a white cat

"he looks familiar" aeris said

" i know but i can remember, hes around our age i bet by how yound he looks, should we go see if he knows us, and if he does what is his name." leo said back

"sure, i got nothing to do" aeris said getting up

they both walked up to the isolated cat.

":excuse me sir, can we ask you a question?" leo asked

the white cat looked at them in surprise

"uh... sure" the cat studdard

"do you reconize us" aeris said

"uh, yeah" the cat kinda looked away

"whats your name, cause we cant remember" leo said

"its... max"


	5. Finish what you started!

**ESBWAT part 2 of 3**

**chapter 5: finish what you started!**

**park**

_"its come to this, the final act upon my limits, now i end the lives of those i messed up"_

max, faced against his main targets. one grey, one pink. the breeze going through each hair upon their heads. the end results of this fight will either 1 leaving alive or 2.

"LETS FINISH THIS!" max yelled as they ran at each other.

**an hour earlier**

the three face eachother, it was an awkward silence. but the one that was more awkward cause a single word can break it.

"well, why were you staring at us?" aeris asked max.

"i wasint, i was just checking out the area, seeing every body going about their lives." max said

"well, your eyes were fixed on us, so whats up" leo addeding his 2 cents to this

"look, i dont want any trouble _not in public that is_ i was just sitting here. is that a crime" max said, alittle aggresive

aeris took him by the collor "what was that, 'not in public' what is that suppose to mean!"

without thinking, max kicked her in the stomach, and pulling a knife from his jacket. "fine. how about IN public!" max yelled and made a swing at her, only to be stopped by leo.

"WHOA MAN, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" leo yelled, but was throuwn aside like a ragdoll.

max was livid, thinking who to deal with first. but in his hesitation, the two ran off.

it was a race, although this race had no finish line, or track, it was run any way you can. over the fence, under the pipes, whoops, knocked over the old guy, they were out of breathe and kept running, but max was on their tails **(get it, tails, haha, shut up) **where every they got to.

max got hit by a cab, leo took this chance to hold him down. aeris was dialing 911,.

leo was punching max as hard as he could, but max stayed awake, trying to kill him.

_"next time, im bringing a gun" _

max kicked leo off him, picked him up by his head, and slammed him into the hood. breaking his nose.

"FUCK!" leo got on his feet, and grabbed max by the collor, and slammed him of the bumper, breaking acouple of teeth.

the cab driver got out of his cab and pointed his revolver at the both of them "hey, knock it off you two!" yeah, that worked alright. without thinking, he fired, but the bullete bounced off max's knife and hit the driver in the shoulder.

leo was kicked off max and landed near aeris, who finally got through to the police.

leo managed to get up and run away with aeris. max soon got up and ran after.

they took a wrong turn and ended up at a dead end. and max was close behind.

"quick, roll the dumpster over to that ladder." aeris yelled at leo. they managed to roll it over, with barley enough time to climb up. it was te roof tops from here on out.

over one and another roof top they ran. getting closer to the tallest building on that block.

leo was starting to lose his sight, the broken nose was starting to hurt. but he kept going.

"WHAT OTHER KIDS OUT AGES GO THOUGH THIS CRAP!" aeris yelled

they reached the top. but with no exit, their going to have to make a stand. a helicopter flying over head, it was a channel **(# here)** copter, this is going live.

max made it, but tripped, leading to his knife sliding off the roof

the three, were face to face again. although it was 2 vs. 1 now.

things were not gonna end well.

**back were we left off**

leo and aeris darted at max, while he did the same.

leo missed maxs head, but max kicked him in his back, knocking hm down. aeris kneed him in the thigh, then grabbing him by the neck.

" LEO, TAKE A HIT!" leo rand full force, punching max in the face. this led to him head butting aeris, chipping a tooth, and then grabbing leo by his through.

leo was trying to push him off but to no avail. if he didint think fast, he was going to die.

leo darted his eye everywhere, he saw aeris knockedout, he looked to his left, and saw a brick, it was out of his reach, but he tried to get it anyways.

his sight was going darker and darker by every second.

***BANG* **

it was a gun shot. the grip on leos throat lightened, when leo noticed, he saw max lifting up holding his back, he saw a SWAT helicopter over head.

he took this chance to grab the brick and slamming his off maxs head.

***CLUNK***

max went down, this could finally be over. nope

***CLUNK* *CLUNK* *CLUNK* *CLUNK* *CLUNK* *CLUNK***

leo gave in a couple more hits, thne he passed out from the light headness.

**2 weeks later**

leo and aeris woke up in hostbitle beds. get well cards around them on tables.

leo felt his nose, it healed up, but not completly

"ow" leo laid back, thinking of the events of last week went

then he sat up with wide eyes "I FORGOT THE EGGS!"

**well, heres the next instalment, sorry for the long, over due update. i try to put in time, but you know how that is. with waiting for the last of us to come out. the game helped inspire some action parts in this. anyways. here you go. re read, review, re do what ever you want.**


	6. Another One

**ESBWAT PART 2 OF 3**

**Chapter 6: Another One?**

**England, week after the happening in canada**

**try to emagine the older cat using a intense british accent, but the younger cat with an americian accent**

"i told you once, and thats final, your going to canada to stay with your uncle and brother, theres no ifs, ands, or buts." an old female grey cat was saying to a younger female grey cat.

"but i want to stay here with you, ive been here my entire life, i cant leave you now!" the younger cat begged

"i told you before, im getting old, i cant watch you, and once im gone, no one can help you. (pause) now look, the doctor said i got a month or so left, and im not leaving you here. tomorrow we're going to the pawn store downtown and trade in all of my valuebles so you can get a ticket to canada. and for you to have a little spending money."

the old cat didint like the idea of giving away her old items, but it was the only way she can get enough money to send her grand-daughter to canada. she already knew she couldint take it with her when she died.

"but you love your things grandma, you'll feel heart broken to see all your lovely things go to that man for less then you want. you'll feel robbed!" the girl claimed

"i cant take the stuff with my, darling, and you cant take all my stuff with you, (points at all the antiques on the wall and rooms) but i want you to take this with you, to remind you of me."

the old cat took a necklace off and gave it to the young girl. it was gold knecklace with a heart at the end. inside was engraved...

_**"leonardo family"**_

it was an old family heirloom, thats been passed down from generation to generation. this young girl was finally in possesion of 1 of 2 necklaces.

the young girl was almost in tears having the thing around her kneck for the first time. "im going to miss you grandma" and with that, they gave a long hug

"i'll miss you too, stacy" grandma seperated from stacy and walked down the hallway. "tomorrow morning, you have to help me get all the stuff we're taking into the car"

"okay" and with that, stacy had went to her room, to cry some more, and go to bed.

**BACK IN CANADA**

**leo leonardo the 3rd**

leo had been at his house for a week now, still no memory, and same for aeris. pantsman had told everyone not to tell them about what had happen that fateful day. the onlything leo had thought of all day was "i left for eggs, forget the eggs, and wake up in a hospital. how do i go from eggs to intensive care unit!?" leo eventually stop dwelling on it when he started playing online

hes got atleast a month before summer vacation started, might as well level up his game online. either on call of duty or something else.

**aeris cole**

"my head hurts, my back hurts, either i tripped on a big flight of stairs or this has leos stupidity written all over it" aeris layed in her bed. thinking the same as leo. unkown of the events earlier that week

greatful of being a cat, making a remarkable recover quickly, same as leo. she got over it once the pain fully went away later that day, shes got a month left in summer vacation, didint want to dwell on it any longer then she wanted to

she often asks her grey friend if he has any clue, but to her expect, nothing.

**week later, england airport**

a young girl and a old grandma stand hugging, 10 minutes before leaving

grandma was first to break the silence "ok, heres the address, and listen, even though you may think canada is full of nice people, becareful, anyone would like a young pretty girl such as yourself" grandma joked

stacy was alittle embarresed, being told that by her grandma "grandma, your so full of it, im 14, i know im good looking, but come on, im sure a 21 year old girl will make them ignore me." stacy's turn to tell jokes.

"well, either way, i had made an arrangment, when you get there, a chauffeur will have you name on it and will drive you to your uncle, just give him the address, and he'll get you there. your brother will have to protect you from now on when you get there" grandma got serious now

"you never told me much about my brother or uncle grandma, why is that?" stacy asked

"you never asked, heck, even i never talked to him, but just give him a big hug and kiss on the cheek and tell him its from grandma" grandma said

"that seems weird, to give him a kiss on the cheek and its the first time i ever seen him, what does he look like?" stacy asked

"hes the same color fur as you, grey everywhere but white on the mouth and down the body" grandma said while makeing the movement of which her colors go

stacy was embarresed "cant you say im looking into a mirror or something, cause thats weird, you saying how i look, some creeps may be listening" stacy said looking around

"well, when you get there, your gonna be the most atractive person there. here your not, but in canada and america, your the best looking person. and i know, ive seen americian tourist" grandma said while pointing out stacy's figure. **( the main reason i put in this kinda detail gives you a good enough vision so it explains other parts of this story that envolves leos protection over his younger sister) **

"grandma will you stop, im nervous enough about going to somewhere i never been before" stacy said, with well shown red on her white muzzle

"well, anyways, when you see him, you'll notice. but remember to tell him about me and the problem, and ask him about your parents, he'll be the one to tell you" grandma telling stacy of everyhting she should do first

"why him, why cant you tell me?" stacy asked this question alot but has never gotten a answer

"cause its something a older brother should say to you"

"you told me hes just 3 months older then me" stacy pointed out

"and a day" grandma point out as well

"does it matter?"

"yes, hes the oldest and your protecter, your mom told me he knows how to fight, hes gonna watch after you, and he knows more of this deall then me." grandma said

_**bzzt... flight 21 to canada is now boarding, flight leaves in a half hour ...bzzt**_

"well, grandma, this is it" stacy game grandma one last hug and kiss

"the left over money was $783, that should be enough for you, make sure to give your driver a tip for the drive" grandma said

"i know, goodbye grandma" and with that, stacy walked to her flight, leaving one last tear drop on britians land and soon, the rest of her tears will be on canadian's ground

**well, i finally got a new chapter is up, sorry for such a delay. but i got inspiration for a new starter on this story in a dream. how will this trip go, and how will this story end. stay with me and this story to find out. might be a year or so before i get to part 3 but when i get there, ill have achieved something. also another note, i dont have a modern day software for typing, so if theres any mistakes, wordpad doesint tell me. anyways, read, review and stay tuned for stacys trip into canada.**


End file.
